all this time
by paper piper
Summary: new year's eve was never so warm. -yuki/kaname


Disclaimer: Again, I do not own Kaname, Yuki, or any Matsuri Hino characters. Vampire Knight does NOT belong to me.

So, here's some fluff to make you smile, I hope. It is a songfic to the song "All This Time" by OneRepublic. Enjoy!

* * *

New Year's Eve is All You Need

The night was crisp, clear, and biting. Kaname's cheeks were pinched red, and a nervous, almost melancholy smile stretched across his face. Yuki, her hair trimmed neatly and covered in a slouchy beanie, was at his side.  
It was New Year's Eve.

_Six on the second hand till new year's revolutions _

_There's just no question what this man should do_

They had decided to spend the holiday in Times Square. Yuki had always wanted to go, to spend the evening in the pulsing, noisy, over-excited crowds and scream in the New Year with the rowdy Americans. Kaname, unable to deny her, agreed, secretly planning his own New Year's celebration.

_Take all the time lost, _

_all the days that I cost _

_Take what I took and give it back to you_

He fiddled with the little black box in his trouser pocket, casting sideways glances at his beloved. She was watching the center of the square, talking to the strangers around them, clutching his free hand. She was enjoying herself, and Kaname felt his heart lighten at the smile on her face.

_All this time we were waiting for each other _

_All this time I was waiting for you_

With a grimace, he remembered the long years of waiting. She had been a child when they were betrothed by their parents; she knew him only as her adoring brother, and he feared that she would never see him as a man. Her temporary humanity placed her in the care of another, and he rarely saw her, much to his dismay. Only short visits was he allowed, and he treasured those.

_We got all these words, _

_can't waste them on another_

Zero, who had been living with her, was a constant source of jealousy for Kaname. Just the thought of the silver-haired man was enough to send angry chills over his skin.  
He unconsciously fidgeted, and Yuki noticed. She looked up in question, her large, compassionate eyes immediately distracting him from his reverie and returning him to his purpose.

_So I'm straight in a straight line _

_running back to you_

Of course, she always did that, didn't she? he mused.  
She always managed to remind him what his goal had been these long years-  
to protect her, at all cost. That was his duty, his passion, his reason for existing.

_I don't know what day it is, _

_I had to check the paper _

_I don't know the city but it isn't home_

The long years apart he had spent trying to help Chairman Cross set up the school, as well as working with (and against) The Council. His life was a constant sore, a list of things to do, people to please, information to uncover. He never had enough time.

_You say I'm lucky to love something that loves me _

_But I don't as I could be wherever I roam_

He knew that Yuki thought the world of him. He knew that she had looked on his life and never known his loneliness, the patience, the sheer enurance of his mission. She believed then- and he struggled to keep her in this opinion- that he was completely in control.  
She leaned her warm shoulder against him and smiled into his face. Kaname touched her icy cheek and almost told her they were leaving, to get her inside before she got sick.  
He didn't. He couldn't. He saw the sparkle in her eyes and knew she was excited to watch the ball drop.

_All this time we were waiting for each other _

_All this time I was waiting for you_

They turned their attention to the massive, glowing ball at the top of the tower.  
In massive numbers, it read "2011." The crowd started counting, lowly and slowly at first, then, getting more and more excited, they were finally screaming:  
"3...2..."

_Got all these words, can't waste them on another _

_So I'm straight in a straight line running back to you_

He didn't hear the final number, nor the crowds exploding in ecstatic joy at the coming of a new year. Kaname leaned forward and very firmly pressed his lips to Yuki's. He felt her smile and she clung to him happy, her foot raising in the classic pose.

_I would travel so far _

_I would travel so far _

_To get back where you are_

He broke away, his heart pounding, and he kneeled. Yuki's eyes, red with bloodlust, cleared as she saw him bending below her and realization dawned. Her mouth opened, but no words came out. A red blush crept across her cheeks and settled on her ears and neck. Kaname wanted to kiss her all over, from her toes to the top of her head.

He opened his mouth and the little box simultaneously:

"All this time we were waiting for each other  
All this time I was waiting for you  
Got all this love, can't waste it on another  
So I'm straight in a straight line running back to you."  
He stared, a smile coming across his face. "Be my wife, Yuki. Marry me?"

Yuki blinked a couple times, and she smiled. She grabbed him and kissed his face,  
whispering, "Yes, yes. It's taken you long enough to ask!"

* * *

A bit of OOC, I bet. All well, can't help it sometimes.

You know the drill: R&R! :D


End file.
